Si pudieras cambiar la historia ¿Qué tipo de relato harías?
by Isabellag9705
Summary: 4) Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko/Souda Kazuichi (Kuzusou): Game. Juicio final. Pensamientos depresivos. Pasado triste. En todo ese tiempo, Souda y Kuzuryuu no soltaron sus manos, haciéndose una promesa entre ellos, no importa las circunstancias que atraviesen a partir de ese momento, cualquier cosa la podrán superar, porque estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba. HIATUS
1. Un encuentro nocturno

He aquí con otro fic de Danganronpa, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta llenarlos de desesperación upupupupupupupu~ xDD

Ya enserio, este fic ya lo había piblicarlo hace unos meses en Ao3, si quieren pueden ir a ver, y ahora es que he venido a subirlo, espero que les guste estos capítulos, como ya ven son una serie de one shots.

Una última cosa, no esperen actualizaciones seguidas de este fic, todavía tengo otros en cola D:

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, aunque eso es más que obvio :P

** 1) Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi (Oumota):** Kibougamine AU. Amor no correspondido. Basado en el evento de Talent Development Plan.

Momota se vuelve a encontrar con uno de sus compañeros de clase después de meses de no verse.

**Si pudieras cambiar la historia ¿Qué tipo de relato harías?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Un encuentro nocturno.**

El invierno había hecho su aparición hacía ya un tiempo, por lo tanto la noche allá afuera sería fría y solitaria, pero eso no le importaba a Momota Kaito, es más, sentía que era algo que necesitaba hacer en esos momentos, por lo que no perdió más tiempo meditándolo, agarró su chaqueta estampada de galaxias y salió de su habitación en Kibougamine.

No se llegó a encontrar con nadie por el camino, tampoco es que quedaran muchas personas en la Academia en estos días de vacaciones, solo los profesores y algunos de sus compañeros de clases que no habían querido ir a casa, o los que, por defecto, no tenían donde volver, como es el caso de Maki; es por ella que Shuichi y él tomaron la decisión de quedarse en la academia, así no se separarían sino hasta que llegara la graduación.

Ah… la graduación…

Quedaba al menos un mes y medio para que llegara ese día, por un lado se sentía bien dejar la escuela, iría a estudiar en la Agencia de exploración Aeroespacial y cumpliría su sueño de ir al espacio, pero también se sentía nostálgico, después de todo pasó tres años compartiendo con las mismas personas, sería extraño no volverlos a ver, no volver a ver a Sakakura-sensei ni los otros profesores, no volver a caminar por los pasillos y los largos caminos de la academia, además, ya quedaban pocos días para que terminara el año, el último que pasaría en Kibougamine, ya podía sentir la añoranza incluso en ese momento.

Pero no valía de nada ponerse triste por esas cosas, las estrellas se veían especialmente bonitas esta noche. ¿Por qué no disfrutarlas con una sonrisa?

El chico de cabellos púrpuras caminó por un rato, no alejándose mucho de la escuela. Las calles se encontraban desoladas, pero era normal considerando que eran las dos de la madrugada, solo las pequeñas tiendas de conveniencia deben de estar abiertas a estas horas.

Momota estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos, que notó que había alguien más pasando por la misma vía justo cuando lo tuvo enfrente y fue inevitable verle. Abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, de todas las personas no se esperaba encontrarse con él.

-¿Huh?- también parecía sorprendido de verlo allí a estas horas, o eso suponía el astronauta por su expresión, aunque solo fueron unos momentos, después pasó a tener su típica sonrisa burlona que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían dado- Oh ¡Momota-chan! ¿Estabas aquí esperando a que yo volviera?

-¡Como si fuera hacer algo así! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estabas fuera!- exclamó el chico más alto, cielos, Ouma siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas muy rápido, hizo un sonido de disgusto antes de volver a hablar- Nunca pensé que tendría que ver tu cara antes de la graduación.

De hecho, Ouma fue uno de los alumnos que se fueron a casa justo al terminar oficialmente las clases, no lo veía desde hace unos meses, no había cambiado nada el maldito bastardo.

-Tienes suerte entonces ¡Definitivamente tendrás toda la buena suerte este año por tan solo haberme visto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa el más pequeño, Momota en cambio frunció aún más el ceño y exclamó de forma acalorada.

-Querrás decir que no tengo buena suerte en lo absoluto, este año ya casi termina, además, el gran Momota Kaito no cree en cosas como la suerte.

Y aunque creyera no consideraría ni por un momento que sea un augurio de buena suerte el ver a Ouma de nuevo.

-No has cambiado en nada estos tres meses. Todavía actúas como un crío ¿No haces llorar a tus padres? ¿Y como es que te dejan salir a estas horas?- no pudo evitar preguntar Momota, no sabía para qué si lo más probable es que mintiera.

-Oye, no deberías preguntarle al líder supremo del mal tales preguntas normales- discutió Ouma sin darle una respuesta clara, siempre era así cuando le preguntabas algo, no sabía porqué siquiera se molestaba en hacerlo; Ouma pasó en cuestión de segundos a tener una expresión ansiosa, digna de un niño con mucha azúcar en su sangre- Si quieres saber mi historia de fondo… ¡Tendrás que apostar dos vidas por ella!

-¡Idiota! ¡Todos tienen una sola vida y no hay forma de perder la mía en saber tu historia!

"_Pero si que lo harías si se tratara de Saihara-chan o la señorita asesina ¿No?"-_no pudo evitar pensar Ouma con amargura.

Su expresión pasó a ser una de aburrimiento, igual, es aburrido cuando una persona con la que estás hablando entre líneas no te entienda… ni tenga el deseo de hacerlo- Que aburrido. Si no te molestarás en aprender la verdad sobre mí… eso significa que tendré que decir nuestras despedidas finales en la graduación.

-Heh, eso es un alivio. Significará que he terminado con ser arrastrado por tus mentiras- dijo el más alto con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de las veces en las que Ouma tuvo que tragar para aplacar el nudo en la garganta que se había formado.

-Pero- comenzó hablar nuevamente el astronauta, llamando la atención del más pequeño- Si estás diciendo eso, entonces significa que podríamos vernos de nuevo después de todo.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestionó Kokichi genuinamente confundido.

-Porque eres un mentiroso. Bueno, sería mejor no verte nunca más si tuviera la opción…- comenzó a decir Momota pasándose la mano por la nuca, más sin embargo fue interrumpido por el Líder supremo.

-Así que dices eso porque te dije que nunca nos volveremos a encontrar… si que eres estúpido Momota-chan- en menos de un segundo la expresión calmada de Momota se contorsionó en ira.

-¡No soy un estúpido! ¡¿A qué viene eso Ouma?!- el aludido lo ignoró y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, no sin antes girarse solo un poco para responderle al astronauta.

-Si no quiero encontrarme contigo entonces no lo haré, créeme que es lo último que quisiera hacer en el mundo- dicho esto comenzó a caminar en la dirección por donde había venido, no se volteó para ver la expresión confundida del astronauta; no se detuvo en la tienda de conveniencia de la esquina para comprar su panta de uva, ya lo haría mañana, o mandaría a alguien de DICE a hacerlo por él para no tener que pasar por allí, solo… siguió caminando sin detenerse.

"_Es una lástima que Momota-chan no esté feliz de verme… porque yo si estoy feliz de volverlo a ver…_

_Es una pena que no me quiera volver a ver más nunca… porque yo quiero poder verlo todos los días de ser posible…_

_Es tan triste que ni como amigo me quiera cerca, ni eso pudimos llegar a ser, estoy seguro de que si se encontrara con Angie-chan, Shinguji-chan o hasta Chabachira-chan sería más amigable de lo que como fue conmigo._

_Tal vez tengas razón y nos volvamos a encontrar… pero tú no estarías feliz de verme ¿Cierto?_

_¿Huh? Que raro. Sentí como caían unas gotas en mi cara… pero el cielo se ve despejado"_

* * *

Sí lo sé, el resumen no es algo espectacular, sinceramente no esperen mucho de estos resúmenes.

Ahora, ¿Qué les ha parecido el fic? ¿Triste? ¿Angustiante? ¿Regular? ¿Rompí sus corazones? xD esa era la idea! Y esta basado en el evento de Talent Development Plan además.

ByeKuma~~~~


	2. Las palabras pueden tener más de un

Dejaré esto por aquí y me iré (¿?)

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece.

* * *

**Si pudieras cambiar la historia ¿Qué tipo de relato harías?**

**2) Harukawa Maki x Iruma Miu (HaruMiu), Saihara Shuichi x Ouma Kokichi x Momota Kaito (Saioumota):** Kibougamine AU. Puercadas de Iruma (?). Referencias sexuales Explícitas.

**Chapter 2: Las palabras pueden tener más de un significado.**

Era un típico martes en la para nada típica Academia Kibougamine, los alumnos de la clase 79 se encontraban en su mayoría, comiendo en su comedor correspondiente, porque sí, esta era la escuela más prestigiosa del país, por lo tanto, tenían que tener un comedor para cada una de las clases.

Todos hablando, riendo, comiendo, haciendo esculturas con la comida a un dios que probablemente no existe, así era el comienzo de un típico día para estos atípicos estudiantes.

Sin embargo, afuera se encontraba una cierta inventora definitiva que no se terminaba de unir a ellos, solo los observaba en la entrada, estratégicamente oculta de su vista; toda esta sesión de espionaje era solamente para clavaba la mirada en una persona en específico en la mesa.

\- Iruma-chan, ya sabes que no puedes echarte para atrás ¿Verdad?- cuestionó una voz infantil a su lado, la rubia solo apretó la mano con la que se sujetaba de la pared y frunció más el ceño, decidió no prestarle atención al gremlin morado que tenía por mejor amigo, en cambio centró su atención en **esa** persona mientras su cerebro dorado pensaba en las mil y un maneras de cómo resultaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en ninguna terminaba muy bien parada.

-Sabes que pasaría si no cumples con tu parte del trato- esta vez la rubia vio al chico con su vista periférica, estaba poniendo una de sus caras espeluznantes, de esas que le hacían temblar y pegar chillidos de miedo, se estremeció para evitar que sonidos escaparan de su boca, no al menos en este momento que sus compañeros la podían oír.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, no tenía escapatoria, tenía que hacerlo, era eso o ir por toda la escuela cubierta de miel con bichos recorriendo su perfecto cuerpo, maldijo la hora en la que se le ocurrió que era una buena idea hacer una apuesta con el gremlin.

-Oh vamos, no es que sea un reto muy difícil, tú estabas muy de acuerdo al comienzo, solo tienes que ir allá y…- el pequeño monstruo no pudo terminar su oración porque la rubio cubrió su boca con su mano enguantada completamente escandaliza. Sí, al principio estaba de acuerdo, cuando estaba segura de ganar la apuesta, pero ahora era una cosa completamente diferente.

-¡N-No lo digas!- Ouma solo rodó los ojos con exasperación, podía llegar a entender si se tratara de otra persona que estuviera nerviosa por lo que tenía que hacer, pero no de la inventora.

Rápidamente obligó a Iruma a retirar su mano, como si tuviera alguna clase enfermedad, uno no sabía, la putería podía ser contagiosa, más valía prevenir que lamentar.

-Estás siendo una dramática por nada ¿Lo sabías?- dijo el chico de cabellos negros con terminaciones púrpuras de manera desinteresada mientras observaba sus uñas, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del pasillo.

-¡No es por nada! ¿Q-Qué va a pensar de mí si digo esto? Tal vez ya no me quiera volver a hablar más nunca, tal vez se asquee de mí… tal vez…- y así siguió balbuceando, cuanto más razones decía, más deprimida se veía, hasta tal punto de crecerle hongos en la cabeza, ¡Hongos!, esto ya rozaba lo ridículo.

-Iruma-chan- sin respuesta, más balbuceos incomprensibles de la rubia.

-Iruma-chan- no parecía reaccionar a su voz. Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse ante este innecesario drama.

-Iruma-chan- Una serie de un argumentos ridículos después, ella seguía sin escucharle.

-¡Puerca!- enseguida la chica en cuestión lanzó su chillido característico, era un milagro que sus compañeros no los hayan escuchado todavía.

-¿Q-qué?- cuestionó la rubia confundida, viéndose interrumpida a mitad de su monólogo.

-En primera, si no se ha sentido asqueada de ti antes dudo mucho que lo haga ahora, y en segundo, ¡Solo hazlo! con todas las puercadas que sueltas a diario esto no debería ser difícil- la chica iba a protestar pero Ouma levantó la mano para callarla, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño.

-Estoy seguro y sé lo que te digo, en vez de seguir aquí dando pena ajena ve a allá y termina con tu parte de la apuesta de una vez, porque tengo hambre y quiero ver a mis novios, así que vamos- fue el único aviso que recibió la chica antes de ser empujada bruscamente al comedor, el muy bastardo tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba- Y recuerda Iruma-chan ¡Fuerte y claro!- con eso hizo que todos voltearan hacia la entrada prestándole atención. Maldijo al estúpido enano de pene chiquito.

Repentinamente se intimidó con la mirada de todos sobre ella, ellos naturalmente comenzaron a comentar y preguntarle qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Qué hacía Iruma en medio del comedor viéndose asustada? ¿Y por qué Ouma estaba sonriendo como si estuviera esperando algo?

Iruma inhaló tratando de calmarse, era hora de hacer esto, no se iba a echar para atrás aunque estuviera temblando de los nervios. Así que ella caminó a paso rápido, resonando sus tacones, sin importarle lo que estuvieran hablando sus compañeros; se detuvo frente a ella y los dos penes flácidos que tiene por amigos.

Ella, su novia, Harukawa Maki, la chica que inesperadamente le quería por sobre todas las cosas, la chica de la que se había enamorado perdidamente; ella le devolvía la mirada, curiosidad era la que residía en esos ojos rojos normalmente fríos, eso solo hacía a la inventora ponerse más nerviosa, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino el grenlim no la dejaría en paz, así que respiró hondo y se preparó para lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Tabla de planchar!... no ¡Maki!- observó como la aludida no se sobresaltó por el repentino aumento de volumen en su voz, ya bastante acostumbrada a ello, asintió en su lugar, dando a entender que tenía toda su atención.

No ayudó que todo el mundo se callara esperando a que ella le dijera lo que le tuviera que decir a su novia. Viejas chismosas, eso es lo que eran.

-… ¡Quiero comerte! ¡¿Bien?!- todos se quedaron congelados ante esta simple declaración, tanto, que nadie abrió la boca para regañar a Iruma como de costumbre, por lo que se vio en total libertad de seguir hablando y traumarlos a todos en el proceso.

-Y-Yo… enserio quiero comerte… Harumaki, siempre lo que querido… pero nunca te lo he podido decir. Y-yo quiero saber como sabes, quiero dejarte seca, q-quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo…

-¡Y-ya basta Iruma-chan! E-ese tipo de cosas no se dicen en público- exclamó una sonrojada e indignada Kaede, logrando así interrumpir a la inventora.

-¡C-Cállate Bakamatsu!, no tienes idea de lo que me cuesta decir todo esto en voz alta y tú vienes y me interrumpes- regañó la rubia más alta.

-Nyeh, ¿Pero por qué decirlo delante nuestro? Ahora voy a tener traumas por tu culpa- dijo la chica pelirroja del grupo, bajándose el sombrero de bruja, en un inútil intento de taparse los oídos para no seguirla escuchando.

-De seguro los hombres degenerados están pensando en cosas degeneradas ¡Tenko les dará una lección ahora mismo sino se detienen!- exclamó la maestra de Aikido definitiva, fulminando con la mirada a todos los chicos sentados en la mesa. La mayoría soltó un suspiro colectivo.

-Creo que quedó bastante claro el significado implícito en la declaración de Iruma-san, es imposible no tener pensamientos "degenerados" cuando la escuchas, independientemente si eres hombre- rebatió Shinguji defendiendo a su género, a lo que, a regañadientes, Tenko tuvo que callar.

-No creo que haya nadie que no entendiera lo que quiso decir Iruma-justo cuando Hoshi terminó de hablar, se escuchó un grito en la mesa, alguien más había despertado de su shock.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Iruma-san no puedes comerte a Harukawa-san! ¡Gonta se pondría muy triste si sus amigos se empezaran a comer entre ellos!- dijo Gonta muy angustiado, a tal punto de casi llorar de solo la idea de que una de sus amigas se "comiera" a otra.

-Huh, pero en tal caso de que lo haga ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿La cortaría en pedazos para hacerlo más fácil? ¡Estoy seguro de que sería irrespetuoso para Harukawa-san! ¿Por qué Iruma-san quiere comer carne humana?- cuestionó Kiibo mientras todos lo miraban incómodamente, no queriendo responder esas preguntas.

-Iruma-san no dijo tales declaraciones de forma literal, pueden quedarse tranquilos- fue Tojou la que tranquilizó al entomólogo y al robot, sin tener que ofrecer muchas más explicaciones.

-Oh, ya veo, supongo que _"_comer_"_ tiene un significado distinto al literal para los humanos- dedujó Kiibo, mirando a sus compañeros a ver si estaba en lo correcto, ellos asintieron frenéticamente, sin el corazón de decirle la cruel y traumante verdad.

-Gonta está tan feliz de que sus amigas no se coman entre ellas- todos apartaron las miradas del par más inocente del salón, realmente incómodos.

-Alguien que por favor proteja a estos dos chicos puros- pidió la chica de lentes y cabellos azules con las manos juntas, los demás asintieron en respuesta, la verdad es que era una suerte que no hubieran sido corrompidos antes por la misma Iruma.

-Propongo que les pongamos tapones para los oídos cada vez que Iruma esté cerca- propuso el aventurero definitivo a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, los aludidos los miraron confundidos más no discutieron.

-Me haré cargo de ello- dijo la siempre eficiente Kirumi Tojo.

-Aquí la pregunta realmente sería… ¿Harukawa la matará por decir algo tan inapropiado?-todos miraron a Hoshi comprendiendo al instante su preocupación, Iruma comenzó a temblar en su sitio, definitivamente Maki la mataría, era raro que no hubiera lanzado su típica amenaza ya.

-Bueno, mírenle el lado bueno, ¡Su sangre servirá para conmemorar a Atua!- dijo Angie indiferente a la preocupación colectiva de sus compañeros, con lo que se ganó miradas de incredulidad y muy justificado miedo.

-No creo que Harukawa-san llegue a tales extremos- opinó el detective definitivo, aunque ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de ello y miraba a su amiga y a la inventora con nerviosismo.

-Oye Harumaki- intentó el astronauta definitivo llamar a la chica de dos coletas, intentó, pero no hubo respuesta, ella todavía parecía procesar lo que su novia le confesó.

La cosplayer definitiva se agarró la mejilla con su mano derecha, suspirando audiblemente- Todavía no puedo creer que Iruma-san haya usado el apodo de Harukawa-san para decir… eso.

-Bueno, al menos podemos decir que no nos podemos aburrir con ella- comentó Amami con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- empezó a decir la maga definitiva mientras se colocaba un dedo cerca de la boca, como si tuviera pensando en algo profundamente y haya dado con la respuesta correcta- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- exclamó, señalando con un dedo acusador al astronauta, este se sorprendió y frunció el ceño de forma automática.

-¡¿Por qué esto es mi culpa?!- cuestionó de forma alterada Momota, no veía como él, de todas las personas, podía tener la culpa de lo que decía Iruma.

-Está claro, fue porque le pusiste ese apodo a Harukawa que Iruma dijo lo que dijo ahora- comentó la chica más baja haciendo que todos la miraran con incredulidad, casi preguntándole con la mirada _"¿Es enserio?" _

Era la peor suposición que podría haber llegado en opinión de todos en la mesa, claro que hubo una persona que si creyó en su teoría, lamentablemente tuvo que ser la maestra de Aikido definitiva.

-¡Aja! ¡Así que por eso es que le colocaste ese apodo a Harukawa-san!, por su _**otra**_ connotación – acusó la chica remarcando el "otro" como si esa simple deducción tuviera alguna base o fundamento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿De dónde sacaron eso?!- arremetió Momota a gritos- Solo le puse ese apodo porque me pareció lindo combinar las dos primeras silabas de su nombre y apellido, así como hago con Saishu y Oukichi- la maestra de Aikido quería seguir protestado, pero alguien más intervino.

-Chicas basta, no pueden acusar a Momota-kun por eso, no tiene ningún sentido- comentó Kaede defendiendo a su amigo, a la final las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que reconocer la derrota y admitir que la simple idea es absurda, por suerte.

Una cosa quedó clara, Yumeno es una pésima detective.

El verdadero detective definitivo tenía su vista ámbar clavada en el chico de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras, todavía estaba parado en la entrada del comedor y en su rostro tenía plasmada su sonrisa digna de un niño travieso a punto de hacer un travesura. De alguna forma esa analogía no se alejaba de lo que era Ouma, un chico que le encanta hacer bromas inofensivas a todo el mundo, uno que ciertamente tenía que ver en lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

No solo lo demostraba con la actitud sospechosa, sino también el hecho de que haber llegado con la inventora, también fue él quien le gritó con el fin de hacerla hablar, claramente sabía lo que ocurría y la curiosidad de Saihara quería saber también, pero no le había dicho nada hasta ahora porque no quería que su novio tuviera problemas con Harukawa, después de todo, ella no soportaba las bromas de Kokichi y lo que menos quería era que saliera lastimado.

Por ahora observaría cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, si era necesario, intervendría y estaba seguro de que Kaito también lo haría, solo él tenía ese don para calmar a una Harukawa enojada.

Mientras todo eso se desarrollaba, Iruma todavía se encontraba parada al frente de su novia, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras pasaban por su mente los peores escenarios posibles, no estaba segura si Maki la perdonaría por esto, ¿Tal vez incluso le terminaría? ¡No, todo menos eso! no sabía si era capaz de soportarlo. Maki era la única que la toleraba por completo y es más, la quería de esa forma sin importarle absolutamente nada de sus vulgaridades, comentarios, apodos, si se iba de su lado ¿Qué sería de ella?

La aludida por fin mostró signos de seguir en el mundo de los vivos y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirle la palabra a su novia inventora.

-Miu… ¿De verdad… quieres hacer… eso?- preguntó con cuidado, la rubia alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Maki, extrañamente no se veía molesta, lo que se podía notar era lo ansiosa que estaba por su respuesta.

Tragó saliva que había estado conteniendo ¿Qué si quería hacer eso? babeaba de tan solo la idea de comer a su novia, era algo que siempre había querido hacer pero nunca había tenido el valor para confesar, y tenía que ser por esta estúpida apuesta.

Asintió tímidamente, tratando de tener de algo de valor y no apartar la mirada.

Harukawa la observó, pareciendo satisfecha con la respuesta; se levantó de su asiento en el comedor y se dirigió a una Iruma con complejo de chihuahua. Todos guardaron silencio temerosos, esperando el desarrollo de las cosas.

\- Yo… Tengo que admitir que… también he querido hacer lo mismo contigo desde hace un tiempo, vayamos a mi habitación para que podamos hacerlo - la clase entera tenía los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas caídas en el suelo, de todas las reacciones que pudo haber tenido Maki nunca se les pasó por la mente que pudiera ser esta.

Hasta la propia Iruma se veía descolocada en su lugar, ni en sus más locos sueños húmedos esto pasaba. Por otro lado, Maki, estaba al frente de la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas pero un brillo determinado en su mirado, a la final como la inventora solo lograba balbucear nerviosamente sin llegar a decir alguna palabra entendible, la asesina definitiva la cargó, poniéndola sobre su hombro como un costal de papas bajo la mirada incrédula de todos.

Así fue como se fueron del comedor, parecía que no las verían en clases por ese día.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Kaede fue la primera en gritar.

-¡Harukawa-san fue corrompida!- exclamó una Chabashira horrorizada, nadie esperaba que llegara este día.

\- ¿Quién imaginaría este giro de los acontecimientos?- dijo Korekiyo en su lugar, los humanos nunca lo defraudaban.

-No ha habido sangre ¡Pero Atua esta feliz por que Miu y Maki!- dijo Angie alegre como siempre.

-Hubiera sido mejor que tuvieran esta conversación en sus habitaciones- comentó Hoshi, bajándose un poco su sombrero, Tojo a su lado asintió.

-Gonta no entiende… ¿Harukawa-san también quiere comer a Iruma-san? ¿Por qué?- todos lo miraron con horror escrito en sus caras.

-¡Protejan a las personas puras que quedan!- exclamó una Tsumugi desesperada por conservar la inocencia de sus amigos.

-¡También hay que proteger a Saihara-kun y Momota-kun!- gritó Kaede en su lugar a lo que los aludidos la miraron con incredulidad.

-¡¿Eh?!- fue lo que dijo Saihara.

-¡Oye! ¿Yo por qué?-cuestionó Momota un poco indignado.

-Nyhe, ellos no tienen salvación, ya son novios de Ouma- comentó Yumeno, todos los miraron con pena.

-…Cierto- aceptó la rubia con un suspiro.

Momota y Saihara intentaron protestar pero dejaron de prestar atención a la conversación cuando vieron como el pequeño Líder supremo se dirigió a la cocina, los dos chicos se miraron y en un acuerdo silencioso procedieron a seguirlo.

Encontraron a Ouma sirviéndose cereales azucarados en un tazón mientras agarraba una botella de Panta… No, no lo haría, no sería capaz de hacer eso… ¿Cierto?

Para el horror de ambos, Ouma si fue capaz de hacerlo, vertió la Panta de uva en su tazón de cereal, enserio, su gusto por esa bebida gaseosa del más allá de la obsesión, además, tampoco era un desayuno que pudieran considerar el más sano, pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablar con Kokichi sobre sus hábitos alimenticios. Por ahora había otro tema que debían saber.

-Oye Kichi ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Ouma dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al astronauta con esa expresión confundida que lo hacía ver jodidamente lindo.

-¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas Momo-chan? Solo era Iruma-chan diciendo sus puercadas de siempre y Harukawa-san extrañamente respondiéndole, nada muy especial- intentó de restarle importancia mientras seguía con su desayuno azucarado.

Ellos no conformes con esa respuesta se acercaron poniéndose cada uno a su lado.

-Kokichi-kun no mientas, te vimos llegar con Iruma-san, además de gritarle para hacerla hablar- dijo Saihara con voz suave pero dando a entender al más pequeño que tenía más escapatoria que decir la verdad.

El aludido ensanchó su sonrisa y soltó un suave "Nishishi" antes de hablarle al detective- ¡Como se esperaba de mi amado detective! Me han descubierto, es verdad que tengo algo que ver en esto.

En vez de contarles todo de una vez, el Líder supremo se tomó su tiempo para empezar a hablar, no fue hasta que el chico más alto se exasperó de tanto misterio.

-¡Oukichi dinos ya lo que te traes con Iruma!- Ouma rodó los ojos divertido, nunca admitiría que le gustaban las pausas teatrales.

-¡Que impaciencia Momo-chan! Y yo que ya lo iba a decir…- otra pausa teatral aquí y más caras impacientes de Momota después- Bien, Iruma-chan y yo hicimos una apuesta, el que perdiera tenía que ir a decirle a sus pareja la cosa que más desea hacer con ellos- las caras de sus novios no tuvieron precio cuando al fin supieron la verdad, sorprendidos se quedaba corto para como estaban.

Saihara se colocó la mano en la boca en un gesto reflexivo, murmurando un _"ya veo"_. Sin embargo Momota solo frunció el ceño mirando a su novio más pequeño, en verdad quería saber tan mal ¿Qué cosa quería hacer Ouma que no quisiera decir en voz alta? Dudaba que le respondiera sinceramente pero valía la pena hacer el intento.

-¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos si perdías?-Saihara primero volteó a ver a Momota con incredulidad para después ver a Ouma expectante, mentiría si dijera que no estaba interesado.

Ouma no se inmutó ante la pregunta, todo lo contrario, parecía que lo estaba esperando. Se fue acercando a ellos con la gracia de un felino a punto de devorar a su presa, por alguna razón Momota y Saihara se encontraban incapaces de moverse de donde estaban, tal vez era por la intensidad con la cual Ouma los miraba en ese instante.

-Si hubiese perdido esa apuesta yo tendría que haberles dicho todo lo que quiero que me hagan…- el mensaje estaba adjunto allí, en esa simple frase, no ayudaba el hecho de que Kokichi les este hablando en un tono bajo y seductor que les puso el vello de punta.

Sin darse cuenta de sus estados o siendo perfectamente consiente de esto, Ouma siguió hablando- Sai-chan, Momo-chan… quiero que me despojen lentamente de mi ropa, que me llenen de caricias, besos y alabanzas, quiero perderme en sus toques- eso… es algo bastante específico, el detective y astronauta tragaron saliva, Ouma estaba mirándolos atentamente con esa sonrisa burlona que hacía que Saihara quiera esconderse debajo de sus sábanas para ocultar su pena; en cambio Momota quería arrancársela del rostro… a besos y dejarlo descolocado para que viera cómo se sentía tener vergüenza. Por supuesto, el más pequeño no iba a terminar allí, la tortura seguiría.

-Quiero que marquen todo mi cuerpo, desarmarme completamente, hacerme gemir hasta quedarme sin voz, que tomen todo de mí, que me hagan suyo toda la noche hasta que no sepa ni mi nombre, que ataquen en todos mis puntos débiles y créanme cuando les digo que tengo muchos, … que todos sepan que soy suyo y ustedes míos- Se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de ellos, rozando sus manos casualmente por sus cuerpos al pasar; su voz parecía ser un hechizo para solo mantenerlos allí, completamente hipnotizados, eso sin contar con esa mirada, esa con la que se los comía sin disimular ni un poco.

Ellos no podían hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo fijamente, de vez en cuando tragar algo de saliva, pero esto definitivamente les había tomado por sorpresa, aquellas palabras solo hacían que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un profundo carmesí y se sintieran mareados de tanta información.

-¡Menos mal que no perdí esa apuesta! Hubiera sido vergonzoso exponer mi más profundos deseos oscuros- en un segundo Ouma habia cambiado su expresión a la juguetona de siempre, con los brazos hacia atrás agarrando su cabeza.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego mis amados- se despidió el chico más bajo con su tazón de cereales en la mano y huyendo rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Saihara y Momota de pie en medio de la cocina siendo un desastre sonrojado y con una serie de imágenes impuras pasando por sus mentes sin que pudieran hacer algo por evitarlo.

Tal vez Yumeno tenía razón y no eran tan inocentes.

Culparon a Ouma totalmente por eso.


	3. Ouma es el verdadero detective

Holiss, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y esta vez de una de mis OTP, el RanMugi!, les digo que va a ver muchos fics de ellos en el futuro ya que no hay mucho material de ellos y alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto :v

Espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece.**

3) Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi (Ranmugi), Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi (Oumota de fondo): Kibougamine AU. Lime.

Ellos se miraron, pensar que no sirvieron de nada sus esfuerzos, él vio a través de ellos y se pudo percatar de cada mínimo detalle, ni siquiera Saihara podría haberlo descubierto, estaban casi seguros de eso.  
Definitivamente Ouma era el verdadero detective aquí.

* * *

**Ouma es el verdadero detective definitivo.**

En lo que parecía ser una tarde cualquiera en los dormitorios de Kibougamine, dos adolescentes tenían una muy acalorada sesión de besos; la chica pasaba sus dedos por el cabello del chico mientras que con la otra mano hacía un recorrido por sus anchos hombros, deleitándose de lo firmes que se sienten debajo de sus dedos, todo eso mientras seguía besándolo con tanto fervor como si se fuera a acabar el mundo en cualquier momento.

Por otro lado, el chico agarraba a su novia por la cintura, acercándola más, casi sentándola en su regazo, y es que para él no era suficiente, necesitaba estar más cerca de ella, con su otra mano agarraba su nuca con dulzura para seguir guiando el beso.

No les importaba que se les terminara el oxígeno, solo tomaban un poco de aire antes de seguir en donde estaban. Pronto la chica sintió que sus lentes eran un estorbo por como se empañaban, así que se separó por un momento de su novio y los dejó en la mesa al lado de la cama, igual, no es como si no pudiera ver con ellos.

-Mugi ¿En verdad quieres seguir?- cuestionó Rantaro viendo el rumbo con el que estaba tomando esta sesión de besos.

Tsumugi sonrió y colocó una mano en su mejilla antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. Tenía al novio más considerado del mundo y no lo cambiaria por nada- Si, si quiero.

Rantaro se permitió una sonrisa traviesa antes de agarrar a su novia por la cadera para sorpresa de esta, apenas si le dio tiempo de agarrarse de sus hombros antes de que la depositara en la cama- Hora de explorar la octava maravilla del mundo.

-¿Eh? ¿Octava?- preguntó Tsumugi confundida, el aventurero solo sonrió más antes de acercarse a su oído.

-Tú- en menos de un segundo la cosplayer tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, Rantaro observó con ternura esa reacción, como le encantaba hacerla sonrojar.

-¡Tarou-kun!- lo llamó por su apodo todavía avergonzada, aún así lo acercó a ella, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y pegando sus frentes-Tonto- murmuró avergonzada pero con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

-Sabes que es verdad- dijo para darle besos por todo el rostro sonrojado de su adorable novia, las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, eso hasta que llegó a sus labios y besarlos de forma lenta, dulce y pasional, después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al principio solo estaban sentados contra la pared viendo anime en el teléfono de Tsumugi, uno que al parecer había sido criticado por los fans porque su segunda temporada no resultaba ser tan interesante, pero aún así se animaron a verla en su rato libre… resultaba que los fans tenían razón, hasta su novia perdió todo el interés de verla después del primer capítulo.

Después de eso hablaron sobre algunas cosas antes de agarrarse de las manos y comenzar a besarse, Rantaro no sabe cómo las cosas llegaron hasta este punto pero no le importa demasiado averiguarlo, Tsumugi estaba con la idea y eso es todo lo que importa.

Y la verdad es que últimamente no han podido pasar tanto tiempo así, solo los dos, sin amigos que no sabían qué hacer con sus vidas amorosas y necesitaban de sus consejos casi con desesperación; estaba bien, le encantaba ayudar a sus amigos y pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con ellos, sabía que para Tsumugi era igual, pero tenía que admitir que había echado un poco de menos pasar así el tiempo con ella.

Las manos de su novia lo trajeron de nuevo al presente, acariciando justamente en su nuca, donde comienza el cuero cabelludo mientras lo continuaba besando. Se estremeció de placer, justamente ese era su punto débil y ella lo sabía muy bien, no conforme con eso le tiró del cabello un poco, no lo suficiente para causarle dolor pero si para sacarle varios gemidos entrecortados en medio del beso.

Por otro lado, se tuvieron que separar para recuperar el aliento, Tsumugi sintió como su novio se aventuró en bajar hasta su cuello y repartir besos en el mientras le susurraba palabras cariñosas, no pudo evitar que algunos gemidos escaparan de su boca, en un momento se dejó de contener y cerró sus ojos, solo se concentró en disfrutar de las atenciones del aventurero.

Pronto Rantaro quiso explorar más terreno, así que desató el lazo del uniforme de Tsumugi con lentitud y besó cada centímetro de piel que se le ponía enfrente, ocasionando que la cosplayer se retorciera de placer en sus brazos.

-Mmm espera- el aventurero se detuvo por completo y la miró con la preocupación escrita en la cara.

-Mugi ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimé?-la chica negó mientras agarraba el dobladillo su camisa azul y se la comenzaba a subir con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Rantaro entendió por qué le había pedido detenerse e imitó su sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a quitarle la camisa.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, Tsumugi recorrió todo el torso desnudo de su novio, implantando besos en el, haciéndolo suspirar y estremecerse. Ya cuando se disponía a hacerle lo mismo a su novia, el timbre se escuchó, ocasionado que ambos adolescentes se quedaran congelados en sus posiciones.

Se volvió a escuchar repetidas veces, quién quiera que fuera quería hablar con Rantaro desesperadamente. Estaban pensando en simplemente no contestar y seguir en lo que estaban, así, la otra persona intuiría que no estaba y se iría.

Sin embargo, ese plan se fue al trasto cuando la persona que estaba fuera de la puerta decidió hablar.

-¡Amami-chan! ¡El pequeño yo necesita tu ayuda! ¡Kiiboy me dijo que estarías en tu habitación, así que ni se te ocurra ignorarme!

Ouma, pensaron Rantaro y Tsumugi horrorizados al mismo tiempo de oír esa voz infantil, si él los encontraba en esta posición no los dejaría de molestar por el resto de sus vidas, lo que es peor, la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro, podría entrar en ese preciso momento y encontrarlos en esa posición.

Rantaro se levantó rápidamente y contestó antes de que Ouma decidiera entrar por su cuenta, después de todo siempre se tomaba esas confianzas y él no tenía problemas en lo absoluto, es como su hermanito después de todo, pero definitivamente no podía dejar que los viera así.

Agarró su camisa y se la colocó de nuevo, asegurándose de que no se la colocaba al revés por las prisas, en cambio Tsumugi agarró sus lentes de la mesa de noche de su novio y se los volvió a colocar, sería sospechoso que no los tuviera puestos; también aprovechó esos segundos para arreglarse el cabello y la camisa del uniforme, vio su lazo allí en la cama, Rantaro la miró por un momento antes de abrir la puerta lentamente para dejar pasar a Ouma, ya no le quedaba tiempo de ponérselo así que lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo y agarró su teléfono para fingir que veía algo allí.

-¡Hola, Amami-chan! Hace mil años que no nos vemos- dijo con una sonrisa el líder supremo definitivo antes de darle un breve abrazo al más alto y entrar como si fuera su propio cuarto.

-Nos vimos esta mañana Ouma- habló el aventurero con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-Ups, cierto, nishishishi- respondió el más pequeño, colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, luego miró a Tsumugi en la cama y se dirigió a ella- Hola Shirogane-chan, ¿Qué ves?

Miró su pantalla de inicio, olvidó que quitó el programa donde estaban viendo anime, ahora solo se veía la imagen inicial de Himiko Toga.

-Estábamos viendo un anime pero lo acabo de quitar porque es demasiado aburrido- Ouma estrechó un poco los ojos, Tsumugi se congeló, eso sonó a una mentira muy obvia.

-¿Enserio? ¿A ti pareciéndote un anime aburrido? ¿Cuál?- cuestionó el más pequeño pareciendo de manera inocente, pero ellos sabían que estaba empezando a sospechar.

-Fue uno que Mugi dijo que quería ver porque los fans no les gustó y quería darle una oportunidad, Hand Shankers si no mal recuerdo –la cosplayer asintió con vehemencia antes de hablar.

-Si, es ese. Déjame decirte que la animación puede ser innovadora y lo más hermoso que he visto en mucho tiempo, pero si no pueden mantenerlo y además, contar una buena historia entonces no sirve de nada, será un anime malo- argumentó Tsumugi con el ceño fruncido al recordar dicho anime tan pésimo.

-Mmm ya veo, así que hay animes que puedes considerar malos- dijo el líder supremo antes de sentarse en la cama- Bueno ¡Lo que vengo a hablarles es de suma importancia! ¡Así que presten atención!

Así pasó la pareja los próximos veinte minutos, escuchando a Ouma quejarse acerca de lo denso que es Momota con sus intentos de coqueteo, algo de lo que han venido escuchando desde hace meses, pero por más que intentaran decirle al líder supremo que tenía que ser más directo con sus intenciones este no los escuchaba y se echaba para atrás, no podía admitir que simplemente es por timidez.

-¡No lo haré! Esto es estúpido, si le gustara a Momota-chan entendería mis indirectas ¿Por qué tengo que ser más directo? Solo falta que me digan que tengo que ir a confesarme-… justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, Rantaro pasó una mano por su nuca tratando de pensar en qué decirle a Ouma, sin embargo, Tsumugi se hizo cargo.

-No es mala idea, digo, así sales de dudas y si te rechaza siempre puedes decir que es una mentira o una apuesta- Ouma abrió la boca en un intento por protestar, solo que no encontraba cómo hacerlo, no se oía como una mala idea.

-Admito que no lo había pensado, ¡Gracias por el consejo Shirogane-chan! ¡Tú no Amami-chan!- dijo Ouma sacándole la lengua de forma infantil a su autoproclamado hermano mayor.

-Bueno, al menos ya tienes puedes formular un plan para cuando vuelvas hablar con Momota- contestó el aventurero con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Y es que le habían insistido a Ouma para que se confesara al astronauta no por nada, sino porque estaban seguros que Momota sentía lo mismo, solo bastaba con mirar como su rostro se tornaba carmesí por estar tan cerca de Ouma después de una de sus discusiones tontas, o como lo miraba con un cariño no tan escondido cuando el más pequeño no se daba cuenta, o como lo cuidaba, siempre asegurándose de que comiera y durmiera bien.

Habían tantas pruebas que era un milagro que Ouma no lo haya notado todavía.

-Supongo que tendré que hacer eso- dijo el más pequeño sin mirarlos, solo observando sus uñas pareciendo desinteresado, ellos lo sabían mejor, después de todo no han compartido en vano todo un año con él para no saber qué significa ese gesto.

-Por supuesto, si hay alguien que puede lograrlo ese eres tú- dijo Amami revolviéndole el cabello en un intento por reconfortarlo.

-¡Ánimo Ouma-kun!- exclamó Tsumugi con un entusiasmo digno de la pianista definitiva.

-No sabía que tenía minions para darme ánimos- dijo el líder supremo mientras rodaba los ojos, aún así sonreía, ellos lo imitaron felices de poder haber calmado aunque sea un poco sus inseguridades- Bien, voy a hacerlo ¡Momota-chan no sabrá lo que lo golpeó!

-¡Buena suerte!- le animó Tsumugi con una sonrisa.

-Ve por él, no se resistirá a tus encantos- dijo Rantaro guiñando un ojo, el líder supremo apartó la mirada para que ninguno de los dos vieran su sonrojo por el cumplido, ¿Por qué tenían que ser su debilidad?

-Bien, ya me voy-y con eso Ouma se levantó de la cama para ir hasta la puerta pero pareció acordarse de algo y se giró sobre sus talones para mirarlos, ellos le devolvieron la mirada con curiosidad.

-Por cierto, si van hacer ese tipo de actividades que a la puerca le gusta tanto deberían de cerrar la puerta con seguro, ¿No quieren que alguien los atrape en una situación comprometedora, cierto?- cuestionó colocando su típica sonrisa astuta y un dedo en su boca, mirándolos con esos ojos de _"Lo sé todo"_ pero no podía ser, habían sido cuidadosos y ocultaron toda evidencia de sus actividades, no había forma en que lo supiera, eso era lo que pensaban Rantaro y Tsumugi.

-¿Q-qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Ouma-kun?- empezó a decir la cosplayer con nerviosismo evidente, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para parecer escandalizada por el simple comentario.

-No estábamos haciendo nada de eso Ouma, solo veíamos anime- dijo Rantaro con toda la calma que pudo reunir para que su mentira fuera creíble, aunque por dentro estaba suplicando para que se lo creyera, a veces sentía que Ouma podía ver a través de las personas.

Ouma pasó de tener una cara astuta a poner un puchero y lágrimas empezaran a asomarse por su rostro- ¿Enserio van a mentirme? ¿A mí?

El aventurero dudó por un momento, sabía que vendría un llanto falso, una estrategia de Ouma para hacer que los mentirosos hablaran y no es que acostumbrara a decirle mentiras, pero muchas de las veces intentaba calmarlo cuando se ponía así aún sabiendo que es falso; esta vez trató de mantenerse firme y apegarse a su historia.

Solo pasaron cinco segundos antes de que el líder supremo rompiera a llorar en un llanto histérico clásico de él, Tsumugi miró a su novio en busca de una solución, este negó con la cabeza advirtiendo de que no sería lo mejor tratar de calmarlo, tenían que esperar a que se calmara solo.

Ouma pasó casi un minuto y medio en llanto, eso hasta que abruptamente se calló y colocó su rostro sin expresiones, mirándolos tan fijamente que podían jurar que estaba mirando a través de sus almas.

-Arararara… ¿Así que no van a admitirlo?- dijo cambiando en menos de unos segundos su expresión a una desinteresada, mientras se miraba las uñas como si fuera más interesante que ellos.

-… ¿Admitir qué….?- intentó decir Rantaro pero fue interrumpido por el líder supremo.

-Normalmente cuando toco a tu puerta me abres, no solo respondiste esta vez antes de abrir sino que tardaste veinte segundos, no te toma más de diez o hasta menos hacerlo- comenzó a explicar Ouma como si fuera un padre que le esta dando una lección a sus hijos de por qué no pueden engañarlo, casi se sentía como si fuera así, él continuó con su explicación- Además de que Shirogane-chan no tiene su lazo del uniforme y tiene unos cuantos chupetones en el cuello.

Enseguida Tsumugi se sonrojó como nunca, casi haciéndole la competencia al cabello de Kuwata Leon. No pudo evitar llevar una mano a su cuello, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Rantaro le hizo chupetones, ¿Cómo Ouma se pudo fijar en eso?

El aventurero no cabía en su sorpresa, ni siquiera los chupetones de Tsumugi estaban tan a la vista, los había hecho en la base del cuello, ¿Cómo Ouma se dio cuenta…? Ouma no le dio tiempo de seguirlo pensando.

-Y eso sin mencionar que estás despeinado por detrás y tienes rastro de brillo labial de Shirogane-chan por toda la cara y parte del cuello, ¿Decían estar viendo anime? ¿Seguros que no estaban protagonizando un hentai? Nishishishi

Ahora fue el turno de Rantaro de sonrojarse hasta las orejas, tampoco se había percatado de eso, en su mente estaba presentable y sin ningún rastro de evidencia.

-Así que si van hacer ese tipo de cosas cierren la puerta con seguro, un consejo que el pequeño yo les da y no vuelvan a intentar mentirme ¡Huh!- Ouma infló sus mejillas con el ceño fruncido, al menos no parecía tan molesto por la mentira- Tengo que atrapar a un astronauta con complejo de héroe, nos vemos- con eso Ouma se despidió con una ola y salió de la habitación, dejándolos estupefactos en su sitio.

Ellos se miraron, pensar que no sirvieron de nada sus esfuerzos por ocultar sus actividades, él vio a través de ellos y se pudo percatar de cada mínimo detalle, ni siquiera Saihara podría haberlo descubierto, estaban casi seguros de eso.

Definitivamente Ouma era el verdadero detective aquí.


	4. El futuro que construiremos juntos

Al fin pude actualizar este fic, llevo queriendolo hacer desde hace meses :s  
Esta vez les traigo un one shot Kuzusou del juicio final, porque para mi Souda se animó demasiado rápido y no tenía ninguna razón de peso para hacerlo, solo para seguir a los demás y tampoco es cercano a alguien de los que murieron, entonces pensé en este escenario, ¿Qué pasaría si es Kuzuryuu el que lo anima a seguir adelante? y salió esto n.n

También, he de decir que pensaba en colocarlo como una relación platónica, pero es que mis niños son tan gays que tenía que colocarlos como pareja ^-^

**4) Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko/Souda Kazuichi (Kuzusou):** Game. Juicio final. Pensamientos depresivos. Pasado triste.

En todo ese tiempo, Souda y Kuzuryuu no soltaron sus manos, haciéndose una promesa entre ellos, no importa las circunstancias que atraviesen a partir de ese momento, cualquier cosa la podrán superar, porque estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

**El futuro que construiremos juntos.**

En lo que era la sala de juicio final, se encontraban los conocidos y más que temidos por el mundo, remanentes de la desesperación, pasando lo que podrían llamar su propia cuota de desesperación; por un lado estaba la fundación del futuro, presionándolos para accionar el apagado forzado a pesar de las consecuencias que eso acarrearía para ellos, mientras que por el otro lado estaba Enoshima Junko, instándoles a "graduarse", una opción que si bien salían mejor parados en toda esta situación, no sería lo mismo para el resto del mundo.

No sabían qué hacer, ni siquiera querían escoger, las consecuencias de ambas opciones eran demasiado abrumadoras para ellos, si solo hubieran sabido que les esperaba esto al final del camino tal vez no se hubieran esforzado tanto en cada juicio que les tocó resolver.

Ya han visto morir a cada uno de sus amigos ¿Y todavía les quedaba pasar por esto? No era de extrañar que a pesar de las palabras de aliento de Naegi se estén igualmente derrumbando, a tal punto de caer en la desesperación, era imposible no hacerlo ¿Cuánto más tenían que sacrificar? No podían escoger y Hinata fue el primero en hacérselo saber a todos, con él, todos los demás le siguieron. Junko afirmó que no le importaba este resultado, era algo que ya había esperado, con tal y la fundación del futuro quedara atrapada en el mundo virtual estaba bien para ella.

El mundo pareció detenerse ¿Era así como se sentía la desesperación? Un dolor lento y asfixiante se aglomeraba en su pecho, lleno de todo tipo de pensamientos y recuerdos depresivos que hicieron de su vida un jodido infierno durante mucho tiempo. Lo primero que su mente decidió recordar fue la vida con su padre estricto, sus constantes gritos, es casi como si pudiera escucharlo justo ahora _"¡¿A esto has llegado Kazuichi?! ¡¿Para esto es que tu madre y yo sacrificamos tanto?! ¡¿Para que te conviertas en un criminal y hayas vuelto al mundo un desastre?!_ Cerró los ojos casi por instinto, esperando el golpe que siempre los acompañaba, aunque sabía que no llegaría, aquí no estaba su padre y no podía pegarle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si seguía vivo para empezar…

Otro recuerdo amargo hizo acto de presencia con relación a su padre; cuando entraba en constantes discusiones con él, siempre era lo mismo, un fracaso a sus ojos, no siempre fue el mecánico definitivo, fue un título que obtuvo gracias a que desde siempre tuvo que trabajar con su padre en la tienda de bicicletas.

Muchas veces cuando ponía una tuerca mal puesta o no llegaba a aceitar bien la cadena, el regaño de su padre era monumental, tanto que solo le provocaba esconderse en un armario y no salir nunca, de alguna forma sentía que lo merecía, los regaños y los golpes, sus padres siempre habían sido de escasos recursos, por no decir pobres, pero siempre le pagaban las cosas que necesitaba, ya fueran útiles escolares, ropa, comida y demás, solo pedían a cambio que trabajara en la tienda ayudando a arreglar bicicletas y lo hiciera bien, era lo que menos que podía hacer por ellos.

Otro recuerdo pasó por su mente, cuando tuvo su primer amigo, sí, en la secundaria, no antes como lo tendría un niño normal, nunca le había agradado a sus compañeros de clases, siempre tenía que lidiar con las burlas hacia su persona, pero todo cambio cuando llegó él, su primer amigo. Su asociación comenzó en una clase de física, materia en la que él era experto, para variar, comenzaron a trabajar y fueron los primeros en terminar la asignación, después de eso su amigo le invitó el almuerzo, por una vez pudo pasar del sándwich de atún, cortesía de su madre y comer lo que él quisiera de la cafetería, además, se la pasaron muy bien hablando de diferentes temas.

Por primera vez en su vida, quiso volver a la escuela al día siguiente, no podía esperar para seguir hablando con su nuevo amigo. Así pasó el tiempo, días se convirtieron en meses y todavía tenía a su lado a esta persona a la que llamaba con cariño "amigo" al principio no vio raro el que quisiera que le hiciera todas sus tareas, Souda pensó que de eso se trataban los amigos, así que se la hizo con gusto, incluso soplarle las respuestas en los exámenes, darle la poca mesada que le pasaban de vez en cuando sus padres cuando era un buen mes en la tienda, eran amigos después de todo, mejores amigos, si necesitaba el dinero ¿Por qué no dárselo? Eso era lo que hacían los amigos ¿Cierto? Así es como funcionaban las amistades, hacían cosas por el otro y mientras Souda hacía todas estas cosas, su amigo le brindaba su amistad y escuchaba todo sobre su pasión por la mecánica.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que así no es como se supone que funcionaban las amistades, no se dio cuenta de que su supuesto mejor amigo solo lo usaba para su propia conveniencia, no se dio cuenta de que se estaban aprovechando de él… no, tal vez si se dio cuenta pero hizo de la vista gorda para no terminar con la única amistad que había logrado hacer en su vida y siguió con eso hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable, su amigo lo abandonó, justo como un juguete del que ya te cansaste y lo tiras debajo de la cama para no tener que verlo más y posiblemente olvidar su existencia, así se sintió Souda.

Se sintió tan mal que no pudo evitar comentárselo a sus padres, un gran error, porque lo único que hicieron para brindarle confort a su hijo es ponerle más trabajo en la tienda y recalcarle una y mil veces que él mismo tuvo la culpa por no saber escoger a sus amistades, cosa que solo hizo sentirlo mucho peor del que ya sentía, se sintió un completo idiota.

De esa experiencia es que vino su temor a la traición, y este juego de mentiras y traiciones solo lo han hecho un paranoico viendo asesinos y traidores donde no los hay, era el peor lugar que pudo haber caído.

También recordó con aterradora claridad como se burlaban de él, cada ofensa lanzada, cada agresión y cada flor en su escritorio que encontraba, haciéndole saber lo que pensaban de él, ¿Pensó alguna vez en hacerles caso? … más veces de las que le gustaría admitir, nunca podía complacer a sus padres, no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, su único amigo lo había usado y luego abandonado de la peor forma, no pudo evitar que ese oscuro pensamiento pasara por su mente cuando se sentía más solo y vulnerable, pero nunca pensó realmente en llevarlo a cabo ¿Por qué? porque era un cobarde, tan sencillo como eso, la sola idea de morir lo aterraba profundamente, por eso es que no lo intentó.

Después de que fue aceptado en Kibougamine decidió hacer un cambio de look para parecer más intimidante y que no lo molestaran nunca más, así que adiós horribles lentes de marco negro, hola lentes de contacto; se dejó crecer el cabello un poco y se lo pintó del color más llamativo que encontró y esperó a que resultara, pero todo lo que ocurrió fue… esto, nada mejoró, todo lo contrario, ahora su vida se debatía en esta votación final que tenían que hacer todos.

Todo se empezó a acumular dentro de él, contando lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, era demasiada carga para que sus frágiles hombros puedan soportar, él no era tan fuerte… no, no lo era en lo absoluto, era débil, tan débil que sentía que se estaba desmoronando, todo desde que ocurrió la primera muerte, poco a poco se dejaba perder en el miedo de ser asesinado, dudando de todos a su alrededor, incluso acusando a Hinata de traidor, dejó que este juego le afectara demasiado y ahora se enteraba de que aún faltaba la decisión más importante de todas que definiría su vida por completo.

¿Por qué lo colocaron aquí? ¿Por qué se convirtió en un remanente? Vamos, aunque fuera un definitivo solo era un pobre mecánico que lo único que sabía hacer era lloriquear cuando la situación se empezaba a poner difícil, no era nadie en comparación con los cuatro compañeros que habían llegado hasta al final con él, ni siquiera se podía comparar con los que cayeron, no era mejor que Komaeda o incluso Gundham, un completo perdedor en comparación con ellos.

Solo era Kazuichi Souda, el perdedor, el llorón, el que siempre se queja, el que no para de perseguir a la señorita Sonia buscando migajas de su atención, el que siempre se inquieta con cada muerte que hay, el que no debería de haber llegado hasta el final, cualquiera sería más útil que él, si estuviera muerto no tendría que cargar con el peso de esta difícil decisión, prefería que alguien más decidiera por él, porque siempre sería un cobarde hasta el final.

Todos hablaban y solo eran un ruido de fondo en su cabeza, sus oscuros pensamientos eran más fuertes, eso, hasta que una voz masculina resonó por encima del resto.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó Hajime Hinata por encima de toda la discusión que ocurría frente a él, lográndolos callar a todos- No solo habrá esperanza… Seguramente también habrá mucha desesperación… No sé qué tipo de futuro nos espera… ¡Pero nuestros futuros nos pertenecen! ¡No dejaré que nadie nos lo robe!- dijo el castaño, ahora de cabellos blancos por alguna razón, sorprendiendo a todos los que lo escuchaban, hasta hace un momento estaba gritando sobre que no le importaba la esperanza o la desesperación, pero ahora estaba allí, lleno de lo que parecía ser una determinación absoluta.

Junko se le quedó mirando unos momentos en silencio y completamente seria, sin ninguna de sus otras personalidades que pretendía ser graciosa- ¿Eh? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-He decidido… que estoy harto de huir… ¡Lucharé por mi futuro! ¡Lucharé junto al futuro que todos han creado para mí! ¡No lo hago por el bien de nadie sino por el mío!- siguió diciendo Hinata como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de la rubia.

-N-No me digas que… ¿Kamukura? ¿Qué rayos esté pasando? ¿S-Se ha estropeado el programa o algo así?- por primera vez desde que hablan con ella, se le veía bastante nerviosa con este giro de los acontecimientos, incluso llegando a pensar que esto era obra del multitalentoso Kamukura

-…No soy Kamukura Izuru… ¡Yo soy Hinata Hajime!- declaró Hinata sin dudar, a pesar de que su apariencia y actitud eran muy diferentes de hace unos momentos.

Allí comenzó a tener una discusión con Enoshima Junko y su único argumento contra ella era que no importa lo que pasara, ellos serían los que crearían su propio futuro, un argumento carente de lógica pensarían algunos, pero exudaba tanta determinación y confianza en sus palabras que hacían retroceder a la desesperación definitiva.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sucede un error así en el programa… tan de repente?- cuestionaba Junko a nadie en particular, tomando su propia dosis de desesperación en esos momentos.

-Chicos… ¡Vamos a apagar este juego!-dijo Hinata su decisión hablando por primera vez con sus compañeros, mirándolos con la más pura de las determinaciones en sus ojos rojos.

-¿Eh? P-pero…- Akane fue la primera en balbucear una protesta, pensado que lo que decía era una locura.

-Nunca ha habido solo dos opciones… no voy a dejar que las cosas acaben de esta manera, jamás.- alegó Hinata en un intento de convencerlos a todos de unírseles- El futuro que tanta gente ha creado para nosotros debe tener más opciones que esas. Vamos a abandonar este lugar con firmeza, y a partir de aquí, podremos crear nuestro propio futuro ¡El futuro que queremos!

-¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Es imposible que suceda algo tan oportuno!- refutó la rubia con voz temblorosa.

-No sería raro si sucediese un milagro. ¡Esto no es un juego, podemos cambiar el futuro tanto como queramos!- todos los demás miraban a Hinata con incredulidad escrita en sus caras, sin embargo, también parecían estar despertando del letargo de la desesperación del que estaban sumidos.

-Si te vas de aquí vas a olvidarlo todo… eso también incluye a los demás- les recordó Junko en un intento por hacer que el castaño se echara hacia atrás con su decisión y no lograra convencer al resto, cabe destacar que no le estaba saliendo demasiado bien.

-…Solo tenemos que presionar los dos botones a la vez ¿Correcto?- cuestionó por primera vez en toda esta discusión Sonia Nevermind; Junko soltó un jadeo de asombro, la princesa definitiva vio necesario explicar su decisión.

-La verdad es que no entiendo que ha pasado pero… acabo de verlo… cuando mi cuerpo parecía tan pesado que no podía moverme, cuando sentía que me hundía en un profundo mar negro… fue en ese momento cuando, no sé cómo, oí la voz de Gudham-san… y aunque pensé que era un breve destello, lo vi- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa, pensando en el cuidador de animales definitivo- Recordé porqué decidió sacrificarse por nosotros y sus últimas palabras, fue como un faro brillando través de la oscuridad de un océano… una luz cálida pero llena de determinación-tomó un respiro para seguir hablando, mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno parecido al del castaño, uno de absoluta determinación.

-Ahora entiendo lo que Hinata-san trata de decirnos, el futuro que vamos a crear a partir de ahora también es el futuro que todos han creado, ¿Verdad? Entonces… ¡Es imposible detenernos!

-E-en serio… es una decisión suicida…- cada vez la voz de Junko perdía fuerza y con ello sus argumentos se iban volviendo más y más débiles.

-Soy consiente de que puede que sea un acto suicida. No hay forma de saber como nos saldrá la jugada… pero…yo oí su voz. De hecho… creo que ha sido la primera vez que me ha regañado… No puedo valerme por mí mismo si sigue tratándome como a un niño- esta vez fue el turno de Kuzuryuu para hablar, también se había convencido de que esta era la decisión correcta.

-A mi no me gusta pensar en cosas complicadas… si hay alguien fuerte con el que vale la pena luchar, lucharé… yo soy así ¿Saben? Además, el entrenador Nidai arriesgó su vida por mí sin importarle nada, no voy a desperdiciarla huyendo de los problemas, ¡Los enfrentaré de frente! Eso es lo que significa creer en uno mismo- exclamó Owari fuerza y decididamente, justo como es ella.

-T-todos ustedes ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se pueden lanzar al abismo de la desesperación?-murmuró Junko desconcertada, ¿Cómo fue que las cosas se le salieron de las manos así?

-Porque creemos en nuestro futuro… eso es lo que nos hace diferentes de ti… creemos que si probamos cosas nuevas, aunque sean difíciles, al final todo se arreglará ¡Creemos que podemos crear nuestro propio futuro!- explicó Hinata dando su argumento final.

Naegi lo miró a los ojos y una sonrisa sincera surcó sus labios-Hinata-kun… chicos… muchas gracias- este solo asintió y se volvió con sus compañeros.

-Bueno, pongámonos en marcha- declaró y todos colocaron las manos en los dos botones, para horror de la rubia, no perdieron más tiempo y presionaron ambos iniciando así la secuencia de apagado de emergencia del programa.

Ya en sus mentes estaban convencidos que esta pesadilla terminaría pronto, sea lo que sea que les deparará el futuro tenían la confianza y seguridad de que podrían con ello. No por influencia de Enoshima Junko, sea la razón por la cual la siguieron como remanentes ya no dejarían que volviera a ocurrir, con esta decisión estaban a un paso de no ser más nunca controlados por esa mujer. Tampoco lo hacían por la Fundación del futuro, sabían que los tres miembros presentes tenían buenas intenciones pero también tenían sus prioridades, esto no lo hacían por ellos, lo hacían por su propio bien, iban a crear un buen futuro.

Pero en ese momento entendieron que no iba a ser fácil de conseguir, pasaron los segundos, pronto se convirtió en un minuto entero del cual nadie se atrevió a hablar, solo se miraban las caras con expresiones confundidas, no ocurrió nada, todo se veía exactamente igual.

-Disculpen, ¿No debería de haber comenzado ya la secuencia de apagado?- cuestionó Sonia a los miembros de la fundación del futuro.

-Debería de haber comenzado de inmediato, esto es muy extraño-contestó Kirigiri poniendo una mano en su boca de forma pensativa.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?!- le cuestionó de forma amenazante Akane a Junko, quien había perdido todo rastro de desesperación en su rostro y ahora los veía con una sonrisa petulante.

-Upupupupupupupu~ parece que no pudiste convencerlos a todos ¿No es así… Souda?- todas las cabezas se dirigieron al mecánico definitivo, este se encontraba en un estado lamentable, encogido en su podio y bajándose la gorra lo más posible con tanta fuerza como si se tratara de un salvavidas del cual aferrarse.

Allí es donde se dieron cuenta, con horror, que Souda no había hablado en todo este tiempo, todavía parecía estar siendo consumido por la desesperación.

-Claro, no ha funcionado porque Souda-kun no ha presionado los botones, no serviría si solo lo hacemos siete de nosotros, tenemos que ser los ocho o no funcionará- explicó Naegi frunciendo el ceño en preocupación.

Eso lo decía todo, si no lograban convencer al de cabellos fucsias entonces se quedarían en ese mundo virtual, tal vez para siempre.

-Souda, podemos hacerlo, podemos crear nuestro futuro, no tengas miedo- el primero en hablarle fue Hinata, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de confianza que el aludido ni siquiera se molestó en mirar.

-Tks… solo presiona los botones, no creo que quieras quedarte aquí para siempre, así que no nos hagas perder más tiempo- dijo Byakuya de forma impaciente, Kirigiri le dio una mirada severa.

-…N-No puedo…- se escuchó un murmuro venir de Souda mientras temblaba, todos se miraron nerviosos, esto no estaba funcionando.

-Oye…- empezó a decir Kuzuryuu cuando Akane decidió interrumpirlo con un grito estridente.

-¡Ya deja de ser un cobarde y presiona los botones si no quieres que te de una golpiza!

La morena enseñó su puño para enfatizar sus palabras mientras Sonia trataba de calmarla para que no fuera a golpear al mecánico que lo único que hacia era seguir temblando y negando con la cabeza ante sus amenazas.

-Souda-san, por favor, te necesitamos- todos esperaron que la voz de Sonia hiciera reaccionar al mecánico, pero ni eso, seguía murmurando incoherencias y no queriendo mirarlos a los ojos.

-¿Lo necesitan a él o a su voto?- algunos de ellos abrieron la boca para responder, pero Junko aprovechó esta nueva oportunidad de causar desesperación al máximo, no los dejó defenderse antes de seguirle metiendo ideas en la cabeza a mecánico- Porque más de una vez han dejado en claro lo molesto que les parece él, incluso tu Sonia, ¿No fuiste la primera en acusarlo de ser el asesino en el cuarto juicio?- como esperaba, la princesa no pudo refutar esa afirmación, quedándose callada y mirando hacia abajo con aire de culpabilidad.

-¿Ves? A nadie le importas realmente, lo único que quieren de ti es que votes, ¿Pero para qué? ser perseguido y posiblemente asesinado por la fundación del futuro…-dijo Junko para ser interrumpida a medio camino por la detective.

-¡Eso no pasará! No lo permitiremos.

-¿Así? ¿Ustedes tres van a impedir que el resto de la fundación del futuro los encuentre y los mate por ser una amenaza para la humanidad? ¿No tendrían problemas por eso? además, ya ellos lo saben- Naegi y los demás tragaron saliva y evitaron su mirada, no pudieron evitarlo, sabían que tenia razón, la prueba estaba en los correos electrónicos que la analista hackeó de la fundación.

-¿De verdad te vas a arriesgar por una promesa de unas personas que ni siquiera conoces? ¿De quienes no les importa tu bienestar? Además, no hay forma de que recuerdes todo esto una vez salgas, esto no es un manga donde pasan ese tipo de cosas tan convenientes, estás solo- dijo la rubia oscuramente, ya para rematar su argumento.

Souda no escuchó las palabras de los demás, tratando de refutar a Junko, tratando de decir lo importante que era él en todo esto… tratando en vano, Souda ya no los escuchaba, solo a su mente que no dejaba de atormentarlo, con las palabras de la rubia taladrándole como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que tiene.

Ya lo sabía, no era tan ciego como para no notar las miradas de molestia de Hinata cada vez que le hablaba, o la completa indiferencia de Sonia hacia su persona, había dicho que eso le gustaba, pero la verdad es que era una mentira muy mala ¿A quién le podía gustar que lo ignoraran deliberadamente cuando lo único que pedía a gritos era precisamente que le prestaran un poco de atención? No tenía idea como los demás no lo notaron… o tal vez simplemente no les importa en lo absoluto como se sienta, no sería la primera vez y aunque sabe que Junko lo que busca es que todos queden atrapados en este lugar, no puede evitar pensar tiene razón, a nadie le importa una persona tan patética como Kazuichi Souda.

La voz frenética de los demás llamando su nombre fue lo que le despertó de su trance.

-Souda-kun! Por favor, no caigas en la desesperación, es lo que ella quiere- dijo Naegi con pánico, esperando al que el mayor le respondiera.

-Souda-san, no es verdad lo que dice Enoshima-san, tu eres importante para nosotros- en algún otro momento se hubiera sentido complacido de que le importa a la señorita Sonia, pero no ahora, sabe bien que solo miente por lástima ¿A quién podría importarle?

-Souda, solo confía, saldremos de esto y lo haremos bien, no nos pasará nada, lo prometo- ¿Confiar en una promesa? No, no podía arriesgar su vida por una promesa que sabía bien que ni siquiera Hinata, con esa pose de confianza y nueva apariencia podía asegurar por completo, ya que no dependen las cosas de él, lo que espera es un milagro, al que aunque le pese, es poco o imposible de lograr.

-¡Vamos, ya no seas un cobarde! ¡¿Crees que así actúan los hombres de verdad?!- Souda rechinó sus dientes filosos sin importarle mucho si se llegaba a lastimar el labio en el proceso, las palabras de Owari habían golpeado un punto sensible, eran las mismas que le decía su padre cuando volvía golpeado de la escuela, como si se pudiera defender de cuatro matones de la escuela que eran el doble de su tamaño.

Siguieron llamándolo, causando solo molestia e irritación en él, ¿Qué no veían que no quería responderles? Pero siguieron insistiendo, hasta alguien como él tiene su límite y ellos se encargaron de rebasarlo.

-¡Ya cállense!- todos callaron al instante mirándolo con sorpresa, era la primera vez que veían a Souda tan fuera de si, luego se encogió a sí mismo pareciendo avergonzado de su arrebato- Lo siento… pero no puedo votar, no puedo arriesgar mi vida así y sí, soy un maldito cobarde Owari, lo sé- el mecánico levantó la vista solo un poco, todos observaron como lágrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos, no se parecía a los llantos habituales de Souda, donde arremetía por un momento antes de calmarse rápidamente, en cambio este era un llanto más silencioso, que mostraba profundo dolor en él y no parecía que se iba a detener pronto, no dejó que eso le impidiera seguir hablando.

-No puedo evitarlo, no soy como ustedes, yo no veo las cosas tan fácilmente ni creo en que ocurra un milagro, el milagro es que hayamos llegado vivos hasta aquí, lo siento, pero es una decisión que no puedo tomar- al final se lo había sacado de su pecho, dio un vistazo temeroso a los demás en la sala de juicio, los miembros de la fundación estaban atónitos, Byakuya apretaba los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos en poco tiempo, y lo miraba con tanta furia que parecía que en cualquier momento le arrancaría la cabeza, solo se bajó el gorro, como si eso le fuera a tapar de la vista de todos.

Naegi se veía nervioso, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Sabía que no sería fácil convencerlos, después de todo, las probabilidades no estaban a su favor, pero no esperaba que Souda se alterara de esta manera, ¿Lo peor? Es que no serviría nada de lo que dijera, no era cercano a él, esto era algo que tenían que hacer los demás y no pudo culparlo por estar asustado, cualquiera lo estaría en su situación.

Cruzó la mirada con Kirigiri y supo que había llegado a la misma conclusión, se agarró del podio con nerviosismo y observó la situación, preguntándose al igual que él si lograrían convencer al mecánico de abandonar el programa y salir al mundo exterior, en este punto todo podía pasar, les gustara o no.

Por el otro lado estaban los demás, ni siquiera Junko vio necesario echarle más leña al fuego cuando las cosas iban a su favor, solo observaba todo con una gran sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire; Hinata y compañía se estaban empezando a dar cuenta de que convencer a Souda no sería nada tan sencillo, Akane estaba pensando seriamente en golpearlo hasta que tuviera más miedo de ella que del mundo exterior.

Pero antes de que Hinata o Sonia volvieran a tratar de hacer un intento pobre para poner al mecánico de su lado, una voz masculina que se había mantenido al margen resonó en la sala de juicio- Sí, eres un cobarde ¿Y eso qué importa?

Kuzuryuu había hecho un intento para llamar a Souda, claramente insuficiente, pero ya no podía ver la situación y no hacer algo al respecto, él lo entendió, todos se motivaron porque escucharon las voces de esas personas importantes, es por ellos que sintieron la necesidad de pelear y no dejar que Enoshima Junko o la misma Fundación del futuro dictara su destino, sino hacerlo por ellos mismos, él también se sentía de la misma forma, fue la voz de Peko la que lo trajo de regreso, pero no fue así para Souda, él no tiene a una persona que lo animara y le diga que todo va a salir bien, no fue cercano a ninguno de los que murieron y ninguno de los presentes ha demostrado ser capaz de hacerlo, bien, no importa, si Souda necesitaba a una persona que le tomara de la mano y lo guiara, él sería esa persona, no va a dejar que se siguiera hundiendo en la desesperación, ni ahora ni nunca.

Mientras tanto, Souda dirigió su mirada al rubio, todavía las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas a la vez que lo miraba con confusión.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no te tienes que culpar por ser cobarde, digo, en esta sala no hay mayor cobarde que yo- la expresión del mecánico se acentuó, probablemente no espera eso y no solo él, sino todos los presentes lo miraban de manera similar, tal vez pensaban que no era así, pero no es nada más que la verdad- Al principio tuve una actitud de mierda con todos, tratando de que pensaran que no estaba asustado, de que esta situación era lo más cotidiano para mí y no me afectaba, pero te aseguro que era el que más jodidamente asustado del grupo- Kuzuryuu veía a la nada, apretando sus puños y dientes con frustración, claramente recordar el inicio de su estadía en la isla no le era agradable.

-Luego dejé que Peko matara a Mahiru por mí y que mintiera en el juicio para salvarme, dime si eso no es ser un cobarde- Souda lo veía como un ciervo ve unas luces de un auto, sin siquiera pensar en como responder a eso, no tenía idea de que el rubio se sentía de ese modo, internamente se recriminó por no haberlo notado, no es el único aquí con problemas- Incluso ahora sigo asustado, no puedo culparte por estarlo, sería hipócrita de mi parte.

-Oe, Kuzuryuu, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestionó Akane, no pareciera que lo estaba tratando de poner a Souda de su parte. Kuzuryuu le hizo un gesto poco amable para que se callara, era él quien iba a manejar la situación, ya los demás habían hecho bastante y solo hicieron sentir al de cabellos fucsia miserable, si querían llegar a algún lado tenía que cambiar eso.

-¿P-Por qué… decidiste que sería mejor irnos?- Souda se secó un poco las lágrimas para hacerle una pregunta directa, y de verdad se mostraba interesado en saber, ya era un progreso.

-Porque escuché la voz de Peko hablarme- Souda bajó la cabeza, todavía agarrándose fuertemente del podio, pero parecía estar pensando en algo profundamente- ¿Sabes? Todavía tengo miedo, no sabemos lo que nos espera allá afuera, pero… nuestra otra opción es quedarnos aquí para siempre o dejar que el mundo sea destruido por esta perra otra vez, algo que tampoco nos podemos permitir- Junko cambió su rostro graciosamente ante el insulto, casi haciéndose la ofendida.

-Pero… pienso que es mejor intentarlo de todos modos, no deberíamos de quedarnos con las dudas y creo que si llegamos hasta aquí podemos sobrevivir a todo lo que se nos ponga enfrente- dijo Kuzuryuu con tanta convicción que hizo sentir un poco avergonzado a Souda de no poder creer en algo así y además, se sentía culpable de que los demás pagaran por las consecuencias de sus actos, todos dependían de él, todo se definía en esta votación, lo único que quería era apoyo, alguien que lo guiara, porque se sentía perdido estando solo. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a morder su labio inferior y sus dientes afilados lo cortaron con facilidad provocando que empezara a salir la sangre.

El rubio vio este gesto nervioso en el mecánico, se dio cuenta de que no eran suficiente las palabras para consolarlo que sus argumentos no eran suficientes, necesitaba un apoyo emocional mucho más cerca, se sentía inútil solo viendo desde su podio. Tras chaquear la lengua sin importarle ya nada, salió de su sitio para pararse al lado de Souda, en el podio al que pertenecía a Mahiru, se disculpó mentalmente con ella por tomar su lugar, pero tenía que estar cerca del mecánico ahora más que nunca.

-¡Oye, no puedes salir de tu lugar!- le dijo Junko, más, no le presto atención, no estaba en contra de las reglas salirse de su lugar ¿Y qué más daba lo que dijera?

El mecánico abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de encontrarlo tan cerca de él y brevemente se preguntó ¿Cuándo había cambiado de posición? ya que ni eso se dio cuenta.

Se congeló en su sitio cuando el más bajo agarró su mejilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos- Deja de hacerte daño- regañó para que dejara de morderse el labio pero con voz suave, tan extraña de escuchar en Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, el yakuza definitivo. A la final hizo lo que le pidió, su labio inferior lo agradeció bastante, el rubio dejó su mejilla para tomarle de la mano, tal vez como un gesto de apoyo- Todo esto es una mierda, no lo voy a negar, pero si trabajamos juntos podemos salir de esto.

Souda abrió y cerró su boca, tratando de hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, solo de su boca salió un…- ¿Por qué…?

Al principio el yakuza alzó una ceja sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería el más alto, fue cuando miró sus manos por un momento que pudo entender la pregunta- Has sido la persona más cercana que he tenido aquí aparte de Peko, y hasta a ella la alejé- dijo mirando hacia abajo, para luego volver a sus ojos fucsias- Pero a pesar de mi actitud de mierda al comienzo, tú te preocupaste por mí cuando estaba en el hospital, sé por Hinata que pasaste buscando libros en la biblioteca para poder entretenerme, también pasamos tiempo juntos en la casa de la risa y nunca me trataste diferente, ni me tuviste miedo, yo… aunque suene algo sin importancia para mí significó mucho- el sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas del rubio podían testificar esa declaración perfectamente, Souda sintió como sus mejillas iban por el mismo camino.

-Lo que quiero decir es… que no estás solo, si necesitas de alguien a quien apoyarte para caminar, entonces yo seré esa persona- la mano de Kuzuryuu le dio un fuerte apretón, se sentía tan extraño, pero extraño de una manera agradable, una sensación reconfortante en su pecho se manifestó, por primera vez en este juego se sintió realmente apoyado, entendido e incluso apreciado, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que fue por el yakuza definitivo?- Salgamos de aquí- el rubio le sonrió con confianza y Souda decidió confiar, no en la fundación del futuro, no en Hinata, Sonia o Owari, sino en el dueño de esa mano cálida y esa sonrisa reconfortante, quien lo ayudó sin juzgarlo por ser débil, entendiéndolo mejor que nadie en esta isla.

El de cabellos fucsias asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, ya sin dudas en su mente, los malos recuerdos seguían persistiendo en su mente, pero el apoyo del yakuza hizo que perdieran fuerza y se concentrara en otras cosas más positivas, como el futuro que iban a construir juntos.

-N-No puedes estar hablando enserio… ¿Cuándo pasó esto a ser un barato manga yaoi?- cuestionó Junko con la desesperación e irritación volviéndole al rostro, sus palabras pasaron a oídos sordos, ya estaba todo definido, nada de lo que dijera cambiaria la resolución del mecánico ni de nadie más.

Todos se colocaron en posición de presionar los dos botones, después de que Naegi decidiera dar unas palabras de agradecimiento que realmente Byakuya no vio necesario, los presionaron conjuntamente y esta vez si funcionó, saliendo una Usami que acabó con la versión gigante de Enoshima Junko y con ello la versión del teléfono móvil, tuvieron que escuchar su charla de desesperación antes de que finalmente desapareciera. La fundación del futuro se fue antes que ellos del mundo virtual.

Mientras el mundo en el que se despertaron se desmoronaba en frente de sus ojos, se prometieron cosas, como nunca olvidarse de este juego ni de ellos mismos a pesar de las enormes probabilidades de que eso pasara; en todo ese tiempo, Souda y Kuzuryuu no soltaron sus manos, haciéndose una promesa entre ellos, no importa las circunstancias que atraviesen a partir de ese momento, cualquier cosa la podrán superar, porque estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado n.n  
Si quieren pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook, me encontrarán como **Isabellag9705**, para que sepan cuando actualizo mis fics y mis futuros proyectos.  
Bye-kuma!


End file.
